Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 34
Wolfgang and C22 are ready to brawl... C22) Ability Activate! Laser Precision (Haos)! ( Extremis changes to Haos and conjure a bow made of light ) ( Extremis changes to Haos, conjures a bow of light, and releases an arrow towards Volf ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Ruby Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of hard, ruby flames, that burst into a force of heat at impact ) ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse from her "W" crest ) ' '( The pulse collides with the light arrow and bursts ) ' '( The light arrow falls to the ground, in bright ruby flames ) ' '''Extremis Helios) *Looking at the arrow* Pretty...Pre-*Holds bow up and releases many arrows into the air* ' '( The arrows shoot into the air and fall towards Volf ) ' 'Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystallization! ( Crysemtion Volf creates a diamond orb around her body, for protection ) ' '( Volf's "W" crest flashes ) ' '( A diamond orb expands and engulfs Volf into it ) ' '( The arrows hit Volf's diamond orb ) ' '''( The diamond orb is also electrified ) ( The arrows stick into Volf's diamond orb, flashing white ) ' '''Extremis Helios) Buff-Tuck! ' '''C22) Ability Activate! Flaring Extreme (Pyrus)! ( Extremis changes to Pyrus, charges a ball of fire above his head and throws it ) ( Extremis turns to Pyrus and charges a ball of fire above his head ) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ( Extremis throws the ball of fire ) ' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Diamond Inverse! ( Crysemtion Volf's diamond shield switches to the opponent with it's outside the inside and inside the outside ) ' '( Volf's diamond orb leaves her and turns to a small orb ) ' '''( The ball of fire and the small orb head towards each other ) ( The ball of fire and small orb collide, with the ball of fire disappearing ) ' '''Extremis Helios) ...*Flies upwards to avoid the small orb* ' '( A Sapphire Volf appears behind Extremis ) ' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Sapphire Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of hard, sapphire water, that burst into a force of water at impact ) ( The Sapphire Volf releases a Sapphire Pulse at Extremis ) ' '( Extremis gets hit, soaked, and falls towards the small orb ) ' '( The Sapphire Volf that was behind Extremis shatters ) ( The small orb hits Extremis, trapping him in the diamond orb, inside his ball of fire, with electricity shocking him ) Extremis) ...Doesn't hurt... C22) Ability Activate! Blind Extreme (Haos)! ( Extremis releases a blinding flash after changing to Haos ) ( Extremis turns to Haos and releases a flash, although he's feeling the pain of his ball of fire and the electricity ) ' '''Extremis) I WANT OUT! ' '''C22) OKAY! Ability Activate! Shadow Movement (Darkus)! ( Extremis turns into a shadow after turning to Darkus ) ( Extremis turns to Darkus and disappears ) ' '( Extremis appears behind Volf ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Typhoon Collision! ( Crysemtion Volf charges into a opponent with a tornado formed around her ) ( Volf flies into the sky ) ( An Agate Volf and Moonstone Volf charge into Extremis ) ' '( Agate Volf and Moonstone Volf knock Extremis back, then bite and hold Extremis ) ''' '''C22) Ability Activate! One Point Breakthrough (Darkus)! ( Extremis changes to darkus and uses his tail to spear the enemy ) ( Extremis turns to Darkus ) ' '( Extremis spears Agate Volf with his tail ) ' '( Agate Volf shatters ) ' '( Volf turns towards Extremis ) ' '( Extremis spears Moonstone Volf with his tail ) ' '( Moonstone Volf shatters ) ' '( Volf crashes into Extremis' gut and flies upwards at an intense speed ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Sacred Ability Activate! Crystalic Pilation! ( Pillars of nine Crystalic attributes, Volf holds, rise from the ground. Neither opponent can move once the pillars are in their respective position ) ( Nine pillars rise from the ground ) ''' '''C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster (Pyrus Darkus)! ( Extremis traps his opponent in his wings then release an intense blast of pyrus energy from his chest core ) ( Extremis closes his wings, trapping Volf, and charges his chest core ) ' '( Volf slams Extremis into a wall ) ' '( Volf flies downwards ) ' '( Extremis is slammed onto the ground ) ' '( Volf flies upwards ) ' '( Extremis releases an intense blast that hits Volf's head ) ( Extremis opens his wings and throws Volf back ) ' '( Volf crashes into the ground and lays there ) ''' '''C22) Ulti-... Extremis Helios) *Posing* OH YEAH, BUFFNESS! C22) *Coughs* Extremis ( Extremis gets up and backs away from Volf ) ''' '''Extremis) *Looking at the distance* A little bit mo-*Stops moving* ... ( The pillars are in their respective postion ) C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Crystal Null (Haos Darkus)! ( Extremis makes a shield of haos energy and charges power and fires a beam of energy that slowly takes away a crystalic bakugan's power; only hurts crystalics ) Wolfgang) *Same time as C22* Ultimate Ability Activate! Crystalic Discharge! ( when Crystalic Pilation is opened Crysemtion Volf releases nine small beams from his gems. Each beam enters their respective pillar and shoots out with electricity of each Crystalic attribute when a howl is called upon. If a bakugan has a Crystalic Attribute, it's unnaffected. Otherwise, the opponent is beat quickly if no Crystalic Attributes are apart of the opposing bakugan ) ( Nine beams shoot from Volf's "W" crest and into their respective pillar ) ' '( Extremis makes a shield of haos energy) ' '( Volf remains unresponsive ) ' '( Extremis charges his power ) ' '''Wolfgang) VOLF! ' '( Volf doesn't do a thing ) ' '''Wolfgang) Why not... ( Extremis releases his beam towards Volf ) ' '( Volf is hit quickly and takes damage, while slowly losing her Crystalic attributes ) Wolfgang) AWOOO! ' '( Electricity of nine Crystalic attributes come out of the pillars and head towards Extremis ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* It worked o-o ( Volf loses her Crystalic steel attribute ) ' '( The electricity touches Extremis' shield ) ' '( Volf starts to lose her next attribute ) ' '( The electricity of the nine attributes go through Extremis' shield and hit him ) ' '( Extremis returns to his ball form ) ' '( Volf regains her Crystalic steel attribute ) C22) ... ( Val stands up and goes to the steps ) ' '( Wolf still watches Wolfgang and Volf ) ' 'Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 35 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 34 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Long Short Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Wolfgang Category:C22Helios Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Extremis Helios Category:Valentin 98 Category:Humagons: Wolf